


Under the Mistletoe

by rin_bae



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, just some smallcute fluff, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rin_bae/pseuds/rin_bae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arriving late at home got him some loving lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

It was almost midnight by the time Rin arrived at his apartment. The red headed male arrived late due to the extended hours since it was the holidays. Well, at least they payed him for the extra hours. Noticing that everything downstairs was dark could mean that Haru went ahead and fell asleep. With that in mind, he walked over to the living room and turned on the lights before he threw his body over the sofa.

Resting his head over the armrest of the sofa, he heard a door open from upstairs, yet his eyes refused to open knowing it was Haru.

"Rin?" asked the raven haired male as he made his way over to the living room; finding himself his dear boyfriend laying down over it as if it was the most comftorable place ever.  
"Yo, Haru. I'm back." he said as he managed to crack an eye open, looking over to his boyfriend along with a bright smile despite how tired he was.

Haru's cheeks heated up slightly. 'He really is handsome when he doesn't try...' His deep blue eyes trailing down to Rin's body from head to toe.  
"Welcome home.",he said as he made his way over to the red headed male's lap. This earned Haru a surprised look from Rin.

"Haruuu, we shouldn't.." he whined while his boyfriend pecked his forehead, cheek and chin. "Because you're tired?", he asked while his hand stroked the soft red locks. "That's alright. You don't need to move a muscle." This cause for one of Rin's eyebrows to lift in a questioning manner.

The water-loving male looked over to the digital clock by the TV before raising his hand between the two of them and closing the space between them.

"What the- Mm!"

Before Rin could even speak, his lips were met with his boyfriend's. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Haru decided that it was fine to push his tounge inside his boyfriend's mouth. Rin couldn't help but close his eyes and press deeper into the kiss along with wrapping his arms around Haru's waist to bring him closer. Tounges trailing over each other, hands grasping whatever was near and heat pooling in their lower stomachs. Rin decided to pull back before their kiss got more heated and take different courses. 

"What was that for?" He asked with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he noticed what Haru had lifted between them.

"Oh." 

There was a mistletoe between the two males. This earned Rin a small chuckle out of Haru. "If only you could've seen how cute your expression was." Rin's face wasn't exactly cheerful from his boyfriend's comment. A small smile spreaded across Haru's lips before giving another peck to the red headed male's lips. 

"Merry Christmas, Rin."  
This time it was Rin's turn to blush. A small chuckle escaped the male's lips before lifting himself up just enough to press his lips against Haru's. It was a soft, simple yet loving kiss compared to the one Haru had given earlier.

"Merry Christmas, Haru-chan~", he said with a big grin, although Haru's face had a very noticeable frown.

"Drop the -chan."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to get the hang of writting and such! I hope you enjoyed this small fic.  
> Plus this was a gift made for warmwintersun.tumblr for the Sharkbait Christmas Exchange!!


End file.
